


On the job

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [21]
Category: Southland (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Sherman is always his handler’s pup even if no one else realized it





	On the job

**Author's Note:**

> For 2018's Season of Kink

“You sure about this Sherman?” Bryant asked as he adjusted his duty belt, making a final check on his gear before looking up at his pup.

With a long breath Sparks nodded, being his hand up to his neck and running a finger over the thick metal chain he could feel resting on his shoulder, chest and neck under his uniform shirt. “I am Sir,” he added as he pressed his hand into his upper chest, feeling his tag press into his skin under the layers of clothing that covered it. “I’m always your Sparks. Not just off duty anymore but on duty too,” he explained adding a quite woof.

Bryant grinning brightly as he ruffled his pup’s hair, “good, then check the rest of your gear and then lets get out there and remind the world what my pup can do,” he ordered happily, letting his hand drop from his pup’s hair to his chest, tracing the milkbone outline of the tag he felt under the dark uniform before stepping away to let his partner finish suiting up.

***

“Run her down,” Bryant ordered even as Sparks launched himself after the assailant, “You good,” he quickly asked the older store owners who’s place had just been smashed and robbed, barely seeing their nod as he ran for the car, planning out his route to intercept his pup as his partner called out the direction he was chasing the prep.

Moments later he stopped the cruiser, blocking the alley as he drew his gun and square off at the prep trying to outrun his pup. “Stop running and hands in the air or I will fire,” he yelled out then repeated. One eye on the assailant as his other watched his partner slow slightly and pull his own gun, angling to keep himself out of Bryant’s line of fire, and Bryant out of his.

With nowhere to run the prep slowed to a stop herself, looking around the alley before bring her hands up and then complying with the orders to drop to the ground and waited until both men reached her.

“My partner is going to cuff and search you, I recommend you don’t try anything,” Bryant said before he started reciting her Miranda rights while his pup cuffed and searched the women.

Helping the prep to her feet they walked to toward the cruiser, Bryant brought on hand up and rested it on the back of Sparks’ neck, grinning to himself as he felt the chain collar under his hand, “Good work Sherman. You were quick like a hound there.” He commented.

“Being part of a K-9 unit could be cool,” Sparks answered back with a grin while guiding the prep into the back of the cruiser, “let go check on the store owners, make sure they’re okay.”

“Solid plan pup, solid plan,” Bryant agreed, sliding behind the wheel.

***

Bryant had a hard time keeping his eyes off his Sparks later when their shift ended and they found themselves in a mostly empty locker room changing out of their uniforms.

They’d done it a thousand or more times over the last few years but this time was different. He watched as the dark uniform shirt came off leaving just the white undershirt, an undershirt that did little to hide the chain clasped around Sparks’ neck, half the metal links were above the collar of the shirt. Nor did it hide the red bone shaped tag even if the words on the tag weren’t visible.

“You going to change your undershirt?” Bryant asked as he pulled his polo over his head and took a few steps closer to his pup.

Sparks grinned as he nodded, “It’s been a long day, probably should,” he commented, pulling the shirt off leaving his chest bare save for the metal chain and tag. Standing a little taller and puffing out his chest Sparks met his handler’s eyes with a wider smile. “Woof.”

Reaching out and taking the tag in hand Bryant smiled back as he ran his hand over his pup’s name before flipping the tag and reading the back. Lust and want rising as he looked at the words ‘Property of Handler Bryant’ in bold white letters.

Curling his fingers around the tag Bryant pulled his Sparks to him, closing the half foot divide and letting out a possessive “mine,” as he claimed Sparks in a deep but short kiss. “Finish getting changed and we’ll finish this at home,” He ordered as it ended. At Sparks’ nod and woof and he stepped back to finish changing himself.

But his eyes rarely left the upper center of his Sparks’ chest.


End file.
